


Love Actually

by twahtohnedskee



Series: DPS Tumblr fics [6]
Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Other, female Steven, non-binary Charlie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15179570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twahtohnedskee/pseuds/twahtohnedskee
Summary: Neighbors!AU where Charlie and Stevie have lived next to each other (and had crushes on each other) for years. This is the Christmas before they go off to college. Basically, Charlie is having a shitty Christmas and Stevie from next door makes it better.





	Love Actually

Charlie opened the door, expecting carollers or god forbid more relatives. The last thing they would have expected was Stevie, bundled up in what looked like 3 jackets, a scarf, and a hat standing on their porch. There was snow caught in the bits of her red hair that were exposed and her glasses were fogging from the cold. 

“Wha—“ Charlie began. Stevie cut them off with a shh-ing gesture. Then she pulled a stack of placards from behind her back. This was around the point Charlie’s brain fizzled out. Luckily, however, they still had the good sense to close the door and step outside. 

_Hey Charlie_

The first card said. Charlie couldn’t believe this was happening. Things like this just don’t happen in real life. And yet, there Stevie was, flipping the next card over. 

_I don’t know where we’ll be next year_

Charlie watched, entranced. There was no way to misread this, right? This wasn’t something people did for their friends. 

_But I figured there are some things that need saying_

Charlie held their breath. 

_Just because it’s Christmas_

Stevie flipped the next card over. 

_(And at Christmas you tell the truth)_

Charlie could feel their heart beat speed up in anticipation. They knew how this speech went so maybe— 

_I know you really fucking love this movie_

It was so unexpected that Charlie had to laugh, bright, loud, and just shy of hysterical. Stevie shot them a wry smile and flipped over the next card. 

_And me?_

The next card said. Against everything, against how messed up everything else had gotten, Charlie felt hope bubble in their chest. 

_I really fucking love you._

If there were any cards left, Charlie didn’t see them. They launched themselves at Stevie, arms wrapping around the ridiculous number of layers she was in. Stevie hugged Charlie back, cards falling to the ground, forgotten. The snow from her gloves was melting into Charlie’s shirt but they didn’t care. 

“You’re a dork,” Charlie murmured into Stevie’s neck, laughing. “You’re a dork and I really want to kiss you.” 

“Then kiss me,” Stevie replied, pulling back just far enough so that Charlie could see her— flushed face, wide grin, and without a doubt the most beautiful person in Charlie’s entire world.

Charlie didn’t need to be told twice. 

Stevie’s lips were chapped and her face was cold between Charlie’s hands. But even with the biting wind and the sounds from the Dalton’s house wafting behind them, everything faded into the background. Everything except the way the two of them fit perfectly together even in the cold. Everything except the fact that they loved and were loved back. Nothing else mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, tbh this is not actually a tumblr fic. I wrote this for Rachel a while back and cannot for the life of me remember if/where I posted it. But here it is now so yeah.


End file.
